The code
by speedslady
Summary: Someone from Calleigh past is in Miami seeking revenge.
1. Chapter 1

The Code

By: Speeds Lady

**Chapter 1: The Crime Scene**

Calleigh sat in the lounge sipping on her morning coffee when she got a call for a crime scene. He watched her as she drove off; slowly he turned into the flow of traffic and followed her as he always did, as he had for the past six months. But this run was special, this was to let her know he was back but would she understand in time?

"What do we have Alexx?" Calleigh chirped.

"A mess, you've been through hell haven't you honey." Alexx soothing said to the dead man. "He was tortured, and the official COD is a gunshot to the back of the head. Executed."

"Hey isn't this Patrick O' Neil?" Calleigh asked as she snapped pictures of the victim.

"It is," Ryan stated as he came up beside her.

"You knew him?" Calleigh asked as she stood up.

"I did, just in passing though, he testified last month against his patrol partner for killing a suspect then planting a gun on him to make it look like a good shoot."

Calleigh looked around and noticed something on the door, "what do we have here?" she stated as she walked over and shut the door.

There on the door written in blood was a phrase that most cops take seriously THE CODE.

"Revenge for testifying against his partner?" Ryan asked.

"That's what I'm thinking."

He watched for two hours as the police coming and going, residents gawking and gossiping. She hadn't caught on, she hadn't gotten the message. Not that it bothered him; meant that when he got her he could see the look on her face, watch as she remembered putting him behind bars with criminals. She had taken his life, had stripped him of his future, she had ruined him. Now it was his turn only this time he would have her begging for death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Lab**

Calleigh stood over the evidence, studying each piece including the bullet that had ended up logged in a one of the bedroom wall. No prints, no DNA, nothing.

"How is it going?" Horatio asked as he came up beside her.

"Not good, I've got nothing. I've been over all of this stuff with a fine tooth comb and nothing, not a print, no trace evidence. Who ever did this knows police procedure."

"Are you telling me that you suspect a cop?"

"I don't know what to suspect. I'll go over it first thing tomorrow morning maybe some sleep and a fresh start."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Car trouble**

As she drove away from the lab her car up and quit. "Oh come on," she moaned. She opened the hood of her vehicle and started looking for the problem. She quickly discovered it; one of the belts had been cut.

"Problem?" the voice behind boomed.

"No I've got it, thanks." She replied back.

"You're not listening, that's your problem Duquesne."

She quickly turns around, "Dusty Thompson." She spatted.

"I'm flattered your remember me."

"Aren't you supposed to be in jail?"

"Paroled, I'm a changed man."

"Then why are you in Florida and not Louisiana?"

She was buying time, trying to get to her cell phone before anything happened.

"Needed a vacation, and of course looking up old friends."

"We are not friends."

He laughed, "Now that hurt, I came all this way just to see you and this is how you treat me?"

He was closing the gab between them, as Calleigh finally grabbed her cell phone and speed dialed Horatio. The only thing she can hope for is that he was either still at the lab or close by.

"Stop right there," she barked, but only got a sinister smile for her threat. Her spare gun was in her glove box, damn it.

He stood in front of him, "don't do this, Dusty if you do this you'll go back to prison. Is that what you want?"

He laughed, "Who said I'm going to get caught. Now let's go."

Calleigh turned and punched him and ran back to her vehicle. She heard Horatio's voice on the other line.

"Horatio," her voice lined with panic.

"Calleigh what's wrong?"

"You bitch!" he grabbed her by the hair pushing her to the ground.

Calleigh hit the pavement hard, scrapping her arms.

"Calleigh! Calleigh!" Horatio repeated in a loud concerned voice.

"Get off me," she screamed as she bit him.

Dusty backhanded her. "When I'm through with you. You'll be begging me to finish you off."

"Go to hell Thompson." She shot back and kicked at him.

Before she knew it he was on top of her, pulling out a cloth and covering her mouth. "This should settle you down."

"Calleigh. Calleigh are you alright?" Horatio asked. He got no answer.

She could barely hear Horatio everything was so hazy and then everything went dark.

----------------------------

Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed, I do apologize for any spotty parts I'm currently without a beta.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Search**

"Mr. Cooper did you get a location?" Horatio asked.

"Just one minute," he replied as he typed in to narrow down a location.

"That's strange; she's only about a mile up the road."

"Nice going."

Horatio bolted out the door, normally he would have been home by now but he had left his cell phone behind, which wasn't like him but now he was thankful that he had.

"Calleigh if you can hear me hold on help is coming."

"Jake," Horatio yelled.

"Aren't you supposed to be gone already?"

"Never mind that, I need you to call day shift back in here, now."

"Why?"

"Because Calleigh is in trouble."

Fear ran through him, he narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean trouble?" Jake narrowed his eyes and clinched his teeth.

"She just called me. I'll explain on the way."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Crime Scene**:

Horatio and Jake carefully looked the scene over, "I've got blood over here," Horatio replied.

"I've got drag marks over here." Jake shouted back.

Just then several police cars rolled up along with Ryan, Natalia and Eric.

"H, what's going on?" Eric asked in a panic.

"Calleigh been kidnapped."

"What?" Natalia chimed in, her face etched with worry.

"I want every piece of evidence, every fiber, and bag and tag it all." Horatio replied sternly.

"You know we will." Eric replied.

Eric looked around, and smiled a bit.

"What's that smile for?" Natalia asked.

"That," Eric replied as he pointed to an ATM machine.

"We just may have gotten a big break."

Ryan was given the tape from the ATM and he headed back to the lab.

Horatio examined Calleigh's car, "look at this." He stated as he shined his flashlight on the broken belt.

Eric carefully picked it up and started looking it over. "It's been cut, but just enough so it would break on it's on. See the tear here." Eric pointed out.

"So he cut the belt just enough to get her far enough from the lab."

"H, do you think she's still alive?" Eric grimly asked.

"I do, if he wanted her dead he would have done it right here. The question remains is what he wants with her."

Eric felt sick, and his facial expression must have showed it, "she's a fighter; you should have heard her on the phone."

"H do you remember anything from that?" Eric asked.

"A struggle, I think she gave us a name, Thompson. Horatio left out the part where Thompson had told her that when he was through with her she'd be begging for death. Eric didn't need to know that, and it would only anger his shortly fused investigator.

"I found this," Natalia said interrupting the two. Natalia handed Horatio a rag.

"Smell that."

"Chloroform?" Eric replied.

"That would be my guess."

Jake ran his fingers threw his hair, GOD please let her be okay, please let her be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Keeping it together**

Jake sat in the ballistics lab, he didn't want to be around anyone, and he needed be at the last place she was, and that would be her lab. He closed his eyes and remembered the last time he was with her.

"_This dinner was delicious," Jake replied after taking a sip of wine._

"_Thanks, it's my mom's recipe actually. Cajun meals are sort of her forte." Calleigh smiled over at him._

_Jake helped her clear the table and she put on a small pot of coffee on. _

_Jake looked over at her, she was beautiful, "I want to apologize, I know I can be a jerk, but I want us to work." _

"_I want that to. I haven't been in a relationship since." Her voice trailed off and she shut her eyes tight. _

"_Since John." He finished. _

_She only nodded. He lifted her chin and gently kissed her soundly on the mouth. _

"Jake?" a voice broke into the memory fading it away.

"Yeah," he piped up and turned to see Horatio standing there.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"Needed some time alone."

"She's a hell of a woman, one of the strongest women I've ever known."

Jake laughed. "That she is, stubborn as hell." He voice cracked.

"Jake we have to keep it together, not only for ourselves, but for her, we need to focus on the evidence and on finding her.

Jake only nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Comforting and Fear**

Jake wrapped his arms around her and drew her in close to him. "We'll take things slow, no pressure, let's just enjoy each others company," he told her softly.

She looked back at him and smiled, "who are you and where is the real Jake Berkeley?" She teased

"Ha! Ha" he quipped as he nuzzled her neck.

"I have to get up early," she whispered.

"Call out," he urged between kisses.

"I've never missed a day in my life!" she softly exclaimed.

"There is a first time for everything."

"What happened to taking things slow?"

"Is that what I said?" as he slid his hand above her knee.

Calleigh laughed, "Seriously I've got to testify tomorrow morning."

Jake sighed in defeat, "Alright, see you tomorrow night?"

How could she say no to those eyes? Suddenly as she was about to respond he vanished and everything around her went black. She reached out for him but found nothing but open space.

"He's gone," she whispered. Her head was throbbing, and why was she in pain?

He watched her face twist and turn, and smiled to himself. "Time to wake up," he quipped and took the cigar that he had been smoking and pushed it into Calleigh's shoulder.

Calleigh let out a scream, her eye lids flew open, "Jake," she mumbled.

"He's not here," he hissed as he leaned closer to her. "But I am."

Calleigh focused her eyes and looked up to see Dusty Thompson leaning over her. "Horatio and the team will find me," she told him.

He only laughed, "sweetheart by the time they find you I'll be long gone and you'll be dead."

Fear ran through Calleigh but she wasn't about to let him see it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Revelations**

He watched her face twist and turn, and smiled to himself. "Time to wake up," he quipped and took the cigar that he had been smoking and pushed it into Calleigh's shoulder.

Calleigh let out a scream, her eye lids flew open, "Jake," she mumbled.

"He's not here," he hissed as he leaned closer to her. "But I am."

Calleigh focused her eyes and looked up to see Dusty Thompson leaning over her. "Horatio and the team will find me," she told him.

He only laughed, "sweetheart by the time they find you I'll be long gone and you'll be dead."

Fear ran through Calleigh but she wasn't about to let him see it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The ATM tape**

"What's the tape from the ATM telling us?" Horatio asked as he came into the AV room.

"A lot, here's a snapshot of the suspect," Ryan replied handing him the picture.

"Do we have an ID?"

"I just started the search." Ryan replied.

"Let's try this, go national to start." Horatio urged.

"Alright." Ryan stopped the state search and went national within minutes they had a hit.

"Dusty Thompson. Ryan gets all the information together and we'll have compare notes in an hour."

"Alright." Ryan replied as he picked up his phone and called the New Orleans Police Department.

I know this is anther short update, my apologies for that, been busy updating my graphics site (not an excuse) but this weekend coming HUGE updates for this fic is coming... stay tuned!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Comparing Notes**

Jake stood in the corner of the interrogation room, the blinds where drawn so no one can look into the room he listened as each CSI came in and set their findings on the table. He knew he should pay attention but his mind was on Calleigh, and what that mad man was doing to her. He shut his eyes tightly. It was his fought this had happened, he had told her not to bother waiting for him after her shift, maybe if hadn't she'd be okay.

"Jake," Horatio called over to the young detective.

He looked over at Horatio and made his way over to the table.

"I get a hit off our picture from the ATM camera, a former officer named Dusty Thompson, apparently he and Calleigh where partners until she witnessed him shooting an unarmed kid and then planting evidence on him. She testified against him, and he spent eight years in prison and was released two years ago. I've contacted his parole officer and he has no idea where Thompson is." Ryan stated.

"But we do, during the struggle with her assailant Calleigh made sure that she used his last name, which is Thompson. With the ATM camera, Dusty Thompson is in Miami and has Calleigh." Horatio added.

"The rag recovered from the crime scene has Calleigh' DNA on it. Also I found a small amount of DNA from our suspect," Natalia told her.

"Alright," Horatio replied.

"So let's find out where it came from," Horatio told them. "Ryan did you find out anymore on Dusty Thompson?"

"I did," he stopped and gave them a grim expression.

"What?" Eric asked.

"He was Calleigh's partner when she worked in New Orleans. He was her second partner, he use to work narcotics but got bumped down because of questionable ethics. Two months later they where on patrol when they got a call about a convenient store robbery, as they where responding to the call, they spotted the suspect. They pulled over and Dusty took off after the suspect, Calleigh was right behind because she was in the passenger side. As she caught up with him she witnessed him planting a gun on him after he shot him. He was eighteen.

"He planted a gun?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ryan asked then as the realization hit him. He ran out the door and down to where Calleigh was evaluating 'O Neil case.

Moments later he returned and dropped a file onto the table. "They're connected. A way to get her attention." He bitterly explained.

"Mind clueing the rest of us in?" Eric asked.

"Calleigh got a call early this morning a cop involved shooting. Patrolman Patrick 'O Neil. He was tortured and then executed. On the door in the victims' blood the words THE CODE was written." Ryan explained.

"It wasn't for the victim it was for Calleigh." Horatio added.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Fun Time**

He sat down beside Calleigh, "me and you where going to have one hell of a good time."

"Go to hell," she shot back as she kicked at him.

He just laughed at her. "You took away everything. Now it's my turn." He wickedly looked down at her; Calleigh knew what was coming next.

"Don't even think about it." She warned him.

He took his left hand and wrapped it around her neck. "Now be a good girl and you get a privilege.

Calleigh shot him a 'drop dead' look. What she wanted to do was beat the hell out of him.

"Now I'm going to un-cuff you don't try anything," he told her as he leaned over her to un-cuff her. He pulled her up by her hair then twisted her hands back behind her back and re-cuffed her. "How does it feel?" he bitterly asked. He escorted her out into a basement. She looked around to see if there was anything that she could use to escape, but she found a spotless basement.

"Don't bother there's nothing around here or anyone for that matter to help you," he told her.

"You killed an unarmed man and you're blaming me?" she told him.

"There's the code, the blue wall of silence, and you didn't honor it," he angrily told her.

"So I was suppose to look the other way while you committed a crime?" she shot back.

"You where suppose to watch your partners back," he responded.

"And what about watching those that we vow to protect? And those that we are suppose to bring to justice?" she asked, she was trying to get him to understand, she wanted him to understand that there was more than _the code_ to consider.

"It's a wonder one of your investigators haven't been in cuffs while you where teamed with them," he told her.

"They're honest cops," she told him.

"I was too," he told her.

"You killed an unarmed man, and then planted a gun on him. And that's just when you where working as a patrolmen, and then there's the time you spent in narcotics," you where dirty and you are still dirty.

He backhanded her sending her off her balance and onto the cold hard concrete floor. "Now you listen, and you listen closely you took everything, and now it's my turn. Now move." He ordered her.

He took her upstairs to the living room. Her heart sank, her blood ran cold. Calleigh looked around the living room, wall to wall photos, of her, of her co-workers, dating back well before Speedle died.

"I did my homework, after all I'm a cop, and surveillance is a cop's skill, he picked up the phone, "dial," he ordered.

"Who am I suppose to be calling?" she asked.

"Your dad, I'm going to let you say good-bye to him and tell him that you love him, he's a good man, to bad he's got a bitch for a daughter," he told her.

"I can't dial I can't use my hands," she told him as she turned to show him that she was still cuffed.

"Fine, what's the number?" he asked.

Calleigh gave him a number; he waited until he heard her dads' voice.

"Here, very good," he commended her.

She shot him a nasty look. "Hi daddy," she began. "I just had a minute and thought I'd call you. Daddy I only have a minute, I just wanted to call to tell you that I love you." Tears rolled down Calleigh face, this wasn't fair, she was being forced to do this, then again this was all part of his plan, she figured as she saw the smile on his face.

He pointed to his watch to tell her that it was time to get off. "Daddy I've got to go, I love you. Bye." She tearfully told him. Dusty took the phone and hung it up.

"You did very good, now you get to go outside," he told her.

"You bastard," she sobbed.

He laughed and pushed her towards the back of the house, each wall had pictures of her during work and in her off-time. She shivered, someone like this had been that close to her and she'd been obvious to it. What kind of investigator, hell what kind of cop was she, hell what kind of cop was she for that matter?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: It Was Just a Nightmare or was it?**

Calleigh woke up in a cold sweat, she sighed and took a deep breathe. It had been a bad dream. She allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness, which she found odd since her neighbor back porch light always shined into her room. She sat up in the bed, maybe they left it off for once, she stood and the flooring felt weird, "what the hell?" she sleepily mumbled. As she began to adjust to the darkness and began to wake up she realized that it wasn't a nightmare, that she had been kidnapped. "Dusty," she spat.

As if he heard her, "ah your awake, I thought that drug I slipped in your lunch today put you out for the whole night." He flipped on the light Calleigh then realized that she had an ankle cuff around her left ankle that was bolted to the floor.

"Just to make sure that you don't try to bolt like earlier, that's why I gave you one of these," he told her as he pulled out a small baggy of white pills with a small pink triangle on it, and in the triangle was a tiny eye. "It's called Dreamweaver; a guy in the joint owed me a favor."

Calleigh shook her head, "I tried to escape?" she muttered to herself.

"Nearly got away, you begged me to let you call your daddy. Which by the way I have to go out tomorrow and buy a new phone and some aspirin." He tenderly rubbed the back of his head.

"Good."

He closed the space between them, "you better be nice or you'll more than a black eye and split lip." His eyes where cool and cold, but Calleigh starred straight into them, she's starred into worse monsters than the one that stood before her.

"You don't scare me," she told him coolly.

He laughed. "You always did have a back bone Duquesne."

"Dusty be reasonable do you really think you are going to get away with this? The team I work with is very good, and they won't stop until they find me."

He wasn't listening, he just uncovered the food that he brought to her and left. She heard the clicking of a lock.

What had happened this afternoon? She couldn't remember. She was trapped in this tiny room, with no escape. She wanted to cry but wouldn't give him the satisfactory.

Calleigh examined the food, she was hungry but what if he had done something too the food? What if that drug he gave her earlier was mixed into the food? She couldn't chance anther episode like that. She didn't drink, and she sure as hell didn't do drugs. But if she didn't eat she was going to starve to death, she didn't have a choice, follow his rules and live, disobey the rules get used as a punching bag or worse. She took a bite of the sandwich.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Welcome to New Orleans.**

Jake could no longer sit around at the Miami-Dade Police Department, and with Horatio okay he was on his way to speak with the correctional officers at the prison that Dusty Thompson had been incarcerated in.

"Detective Berkeley," the uniformed man greeted him.

"I'll get to the point of my visit, I want to know everything that you know, and anyone else knows about Dusty Thompson." He told the man.

"Not much really, model prisoner, only had one incident with him."

"Tell me about it."

"It was his first week here, and got jumped in the middle of the night. Break in the new guy. But the new guy wasn't going to be broke, he broke one of the guys nose and cracked the rip of they other one. But before the guards could break it up Thompson got stabbed." The guard handed Jack a folder.

"Good," he muttered.

"I don't know about you but that part of a guys body is pretty important."

"Right now its good news, Dusty Thompson is a suspect in the kidnapping of a Crime Scene Investigator for the Miami-Dade Police Department. She's been missing for two days, so I don't care that he's lost his manhood, that just means that he can't rape her, and he better thank God for that. Who was his cellmate?"

"A man named Phil Rockmen, in for first degree murder; he hasn't been paroled and won't be eligible for anther four years."

"Good I want to talk to him."

"It'll be a few minutes."

"I've got time." He told him as he took out his cell phone.

Jake stood there on his cell phone as the door opened. "I'll let you know more when I get done with talking with him."

"Who the hell are you?" Rockmen barked.

"Detective Berkeley, have a seat." He ordered.

Rockmen yanked the chair out from under the table and plopped down. "So what's this all about?"

"Dusty Thompson, you where his cellmate so I want you to think real hard and tell me everything you know about him."

"What's there to say? He was a pig, kept whining about some partner of his, and bored me to death."

"I'm running very low on patience now stop playing me and talk." Jake went nose to nose with the man, glaring at him.

"What do I get out of this?"

"You don't have to worry about me picking you up out of that chair and slamming your sorry ass up against the wall." Jake barked.

Rockmen glared back at him. Ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Alright, he kept talking about his partner how she stabbed him in the back, always talked about things he wanted to do to her." Rockmen paused a minute and smiled up at Jake. "But we both know that he can't do those things to her himself now don't we."

Jake felt sick, he was glad that the S.O.B. couldn't do whatever he wanted to Calleigh, but the fact remained that he still had her, and he was hurting her in other ways and that was killing him.

"Did he ever talk about a place that he liked, or maybe his family owned in around Miami?"

"Now that you mention it yay some fishing cabin. Does that help?"

"Oh that narrows it down, do you know how many waterways there are in Florida?"

"Look all I know was that it had belonged to his Uncle."

"What's his Uncle's name?"

"Hell if I know, look he didn't share many details, especially after his welcome party," he laughed.

Jake slammed his fist down on the table, "you better have been straight with me or I'll be back to pay you a visit." Jake warned.

"Look man I'm playing it straight with you, and besides I owe him he cracked two of my ribs."

The door opened and one of the correctional officers came in, "get him out of my sight."

Jake reached for his cell phone, "it's me, I've got little on this end, his Uncle has a fishing cabin guess it went to Thompson after his death. Good news is he's impotent. "I second that, I'm heading back to Miami as we speak. I hope that the little information that I got helps, how's it coming on your end? That's good. See you in about an hour or so." Jake flipped his cell phone closed.

------------------------------

The next update will be delayed but it is coming!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: On the Brink of Insanity**

She heard the door upstairs slam open, loud muffled voices and then gun shots. That got her attention, "Jake? The team, had they finally found her? Was she getting out of here?" she thought.

The door to her cell opened and in walked Jake, "Calleigh?" he whispered.

"Jake?" she cried softly. "Is it you?" she replied in disbelief.

"Shh, it's okay I'm hear, he wrapped her body in his arms. "It's alright you're safe."

Calleigh cried, "I, I didn't think you guys where going to find me." She cried.

Calleigh wrapped her arms around him closing any space that was between them. She opened her eyes, "No!" she screamed, the sound was deafening, she felt the warm blood hit her face, the sick smell it had. She looked down at Jake, his eyes lifeless, no expression on his face.

"You're mine, all mine, no one is going to save you," he hissed.

Calleigh jumped up off the bed, sending Jake's lifeless body to the floor, Dusty stood there smiling as he closed the door as she enclosed on him. "No, let me out of here, Horatio, Eric, Ryan I'm here," she found herself yelling.

But all she could hear was the malicious laughing of Dusty Thompson.

Calleigh shot up out of bed, the ankle cuff chain made a soft ch-ch sound. It was just a dream, she looked up and thanked God that it was. Was she loosing it? Was it something Dusty was doing to her? Why couldn't she remember anything before going to bed?

The screen illuminated his satisfied face, he watched as she curled herself into the fetal position, putting her back up against the wall. "Poor sweet Calleigh, just can't take her hallucinogentic drugs," he spatted, he watched as Calleigh put her hands over her ears and sob.

How pleased could he be? He may not be able to hurt her in the way he wanted to, but he had to say this was way more satisfying.

Sorry this is just a short update, more on the way.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The return of the old Calleigh**

The fog that had been hanging onto Calleigh finally began to lift; she forced herself to focus on remembering what had happened to her. As she did the door opened and in walked Dusty, that part she remembered, he left enough evidence on her so that she wouldn't forget that. She had the nagging feeling that there was more to her abduction than him just putting her into a small cell.

"Sleep well?" he asked with stone cold expression, he knew she hadn't he knew that the drug he had been giving her was playing hell with her psyche.

She just stared at him, then she saw him take out a small bag with little white pills, it looked like there was an insignia or marking on it but she couldn't make it out. She was feeling like the old Calleigh, and she was done being what ever it was she was to him. She lunged at him; she felt the heavy chain move with her as she launched herself at him. It hadn't accrued to her that the chain might slow her done, she didn't care she was on top of him, she hit him with her left, and then came her right.

It didn't take long for Dusty to catch her next hit, he smiled up at her, Calleigh knew she was in trouble, but she didn't care she had the upper hand, but he didn't know that, not yet.

"So you want to play?" he barked as he kneaded her in the stomach. Dusty back handed her. Hit after, hit after hit. By the time Dusty was done, Calleigh laid unconscious on the cold cement floor. The pills he had where now gone, which meant he had to act fast and get more. This wasn't part of the plan. "Damn it," he muttered as he stormed out of the room.

Calleigh laid there for a few seconds making sure that he was actually gone. She tried to smile, but her face hurt. Calleigh looked in the mirror, she had a split lip, two black eyes, and her right cheek had begun to swell. She carefully pulled the cell phone that she had carefully taken out of his coat pocket. She was glad that he hadn't noticed but he would and she knew what would happen so she had to act now.

She flipped the phone open, looking to see if she had any reception, she did, "Thank God," she muttered to herself. It took her a few minutes to actually remember Horatio's number. It wasn't that she didn't want to call Jake, but she wasn't sure where he was and she knew Horatio would be at the crime lab, trying to find her. Her mind kicked into overdrive, the drug that he had been giving her had faded away and she was thinking clearly for the first time.

"Horatio," she said. "I'm not sure, I think the Everglades," she answered. "I'm not sure how long I have; I slipped the cell phone out of his pocket during a fight, so he's going to notice. I've got some bruises, maybe a sprained ankle, but nothing internally."

She listened in on the other end, "Horatio," she heard Jake call. "Jake?" she seemed surprised that he was there. But why? "Can I?" "Jake," she said softly. "I'm okay, she listened as Jake asked her a question. "He did, but the got lost in the fight, so I think he went out to get more. Is that why I felt like I was in a fog? Have they got a location on me yet?"

Before Jake could give her answer the door of her cell slammed open, "you think you're pretty smart don't you?" he boomed. Calleigh nearly bit her lower lip when she remembered that it was split.

"It's all over Thompson, they have the location and they are on their way right now," she told him calmly with a glint of hope that he had tried to crush.

He laughed. "Calleigh?" Jake called, she could barely her him, and her focus was on the man that was between her and freedom. "So what they find you, but by the time they do you'll be dead, just anther body for the M.E., a friend of yours' from what I hear."

Calleigh shook her head, "you're delusional." She said flatly.

"Jake," she said picking up the phone. "I'm fine, Thompson is here standing in front of me, how far out are you? Twenty, okay." She was cool, her eyes filled with triumph.

Dusty lunged at her, sending the phone out of her hand, "too bad in twenty minutes you'll be dead," he angrily spat.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: A Break in the Case**

Jakes' heart pounded out of his chest, he could hear the fight between Calleigh and Thompson, and he looked over to Horatio where he was talking with Dan Cooper as he worked on the trace. "Horatio hurry he's there and it sound bad," Jake told him.

"Horatio, I found something a cabin once owned by an Eddie Thompson, but there was a land change and guess too who?" Natalia asked breathlessly. She looked over at Jake, he looked helpless, and "everything okay?" she asked nervously.

"It's Calleigh," he told her.

"Is she okay?" she asked softly.

"I'm not sure, I can barely hear what's going on." He told her.

"Natalia, good work, get Eric and Ryan and let's move." Horatio stated as he interrupted the two.

Jake refused to give up the phone, it was if the phone was apart of him now and until he actually put his hands around Calleigh this phone was not leaving his hand.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Fighting for Her Life**

Dusty had his hands around her throat, Calleigh fought to breathe, this wasn't going to end this way. She took her left and planted it right into his side, then took her free ankle and connected it to his face, sending Thompson back. She got to her feet.

She smoothed out her hair and her smelly clothes, looked down at him, "you're pathetic, you blame me for all your problems, I didn't make you pull that trigger, you did that all by yourself. Dusty you where a good cop at one time, I don't know what happened to you before you crossed that line, and frankly I don't care. It's going to be my pleasure to put you back behind bars."

He smiled up at her, "did you think it was going to be that easy?" he asked as she stood up and licked the blood trickling from his upper lip. Calleigh narrowed her eyes down on him, she watched as he pulled out her gun. "Didn't think I knew about this did you?" he said in a taunting voice.

She was out of options. "So go ahead and shoot me, because when Jake and the rest of the team show up you're a dead man." She told him.

"Down on your knees," he told her.

She didn't have a choice until she heard the crash upstairs, she yelled as loud as she could. "I'm down here, down here."

Anger flashed across his face, he hit her with the butt end of the glock. He squeezed the trigger.

I know anther short update, sorry most of writing takes place in the middle of the night. I also wanted to thank those who have been reviewing thanks oodles. The conclusion to this story is on the way.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Shots Fired**

They burst through the door. "Fan out," Horatio yelled as the officers cleared room after room. Each of them calling out after they cleared the room.

"I'm heading towards the basement," an officer yelled out. As he opened the door a single shot rang out. "Shots fired," he yelled as he ran down the steps.

Jake stood there in the hallway, his heart raced, his mind screaming for him to move, but he couldn't. The words what if came rushing at him.

"We've got two down," a voice yelled.

Jake slumped against the wall, "no," he whispered.

Horatio and Eric looked down at the steps, thoughts of anther CSI came to their mind. Tim Speedle had lost his life to a gunshot, had they lost Calleigh to one as well?

Time seemed to slow down.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: You're My Way Out**

He looked down at her, and laughed. "What did you really think I was going to kill you while the police are here?" he asked sarcastically. He grabbed Calleigh by the hair bringing her in front of him. He quickly bent down and unlocked her ankle cuff.

"Miami-Dade police," the uniformed officer yelled.

"Back off," Thompson yelled as he jammed the gun under Calleigh' chin.

"There's no way out, let here go and drop your weapon," the uniformed officer replied.

Thompson laughed, and pulled the hammer back on the gun, "I'm not kidding get the hell out of my way," he demanded.

The two uniformed officers backed away and let Dusty by.

Cautiously Dusty moved up the steps, pushing Calleigh up each one. "Dusty it's over just give it up," Calleigh told him.

"You ruined it all, everything," he hissed as they reached the top of the steps, he came face to face with Jake.

Calleigh gave Jake a warm smile. "Well isn't this sweet, the boyfriend coming in to save the day," Thompson sarcastically said.

"You're not getting out of here with her," he told him.

"Let's see I've got a gun on her, and I've still got my arm tightly wrapped around her small little neck. So yeah I think I am getting out of here with her," he sharply replied.

Jake smiled, "and what's that stupid smile for?" Thompson asked.

"This," the voice was even and serious.

Out of the corner of Dusty eye he saw Eric Delko come out from behind the couch. But he wasn't of concern, who was of concern was the man behind him.

Thompson felt the barrel of the gun meet his head. "Ah let me guess Horatio Caine," he said.

"I am, and you're done," he replied as he took the gun out of Thompson hand.

"Do you really think this is over, I'll get back out and maybe this time I won't toy with her maybe when I get out this time I'll just put a bullet in her pretty little head." Thompson replied as Jake took Calleigh out of harms way.

The officers that where downstairs where now upstairs walking past Horatio to take custody of Dusty Thompson.

"And you know what? I'll be there when you get out reminding you in Miami we never close," Horatio replied never breaking his eye contact with Thompson. Horatio looked to the officers, "get him out of here," Horatio told them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Save and Sound**

Calleigh lay in the hospital bed, "I'm fine, can't I just go home?" she asked.

"Calleigh we've been over this, the doctor wants to keep you over for observation," Jake answered.

"I just want my own bed," she replied.

"I know, but at least you're here. Do you remember anything?" Jake asked as he took a seat next to her.

"No, all I remember was breaking down, waking up in that pit," she said softly.

"That's okay, from what I've gathered from Horatio he was giving you a drug called Dreamweaver, a pretty heavy hallucinogenic, the person on it can be manipulated to see horrible things, can cause memory lose. In some cases the person does remember. And of course the drug has the opposite effect. Thompson had a microphone installed in the room he kept you in, and when you where asleep he'd influence you while on you where on the drug."

"I can't remember," she replied as her lower lip quivered.

Jake took her hand and gently squeezed it. "It's okay, maybe you'll never remember," he replied. "Are you going to be okay with that?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," she replied honestly.

He smiled down at her, "why don't you try and get some sleep, I'll be right here when you wake up," he told her.

Calleigh nodded, for the first time she felt safe, she felt normal.

The End.

I hope you guys have enjoyed this fic, it was my very first CSI: Miami fanfic.


End file.
